


My little disaster

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Dox Nal, Babysitting, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Nia nal pregnancy, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: The plan was simple. She looked after Hope for a couple of hours; and when Lena arrived at her loft for lunch, she would see what a perfect housewife and mother Kara could be.***The life of Hope Dox Nal and her superfamily
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	My little disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can do this in two parts.

Lena adoraba a Hope. Incluso más que a Ruby. Y era realmente buena con ella. No por nada estaba en contienda con Alex por el papel de madrina. Kara no era tan natural. No conseguía sostener a la bebé sin que chillase o alargase sus bracitos hacia cualquier otra persona en la sala. 

Entonces Lena quería ser madre en un futuro, así que el plan era simple. Ella cuidaba a Hope un par de horas; y cuando Lena llegase a su loft para el almuerzo, vería lo perfecta ama de casa y madre que Kara podría llegar a ser. 

Pan comido.

“No"

Kara se desinfló, persiguiendo a la morena hacia la fotocopiadora “¿Por qué no? Soy muy responsable”

“¿Enserio?” se burló la joven, colocando sus documentos en el alimentador de la máquina “Tengo dos palabras para ti ‘incidente - reproductor’”

“Oye, dejé sentado en actas que todo fue culpa de Alex” se defendió la rubia “A demás, solo te pido cinco horas máximo. Brainy y tu pueden desayunar en ese lugar en la esquina de Pershing al que te mueres por ir, y pasar por ella antes del almuerzo"

Nia no dijo nada. Pero podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza “No" repitió, con más firmeza.

“Por favor, solo denme una oportunidad”

“No depende solo de mí, y lo sabes. Brainy estaba muy molesto”

Kara volvió con la morena a su escritorio, todavía sin admitir su derrota “Pero Lena estará allí, confían en Lena, o ¿no?"

“¿Lena estará contigo?”

Ella asintió. Lo estaría. Al menos eventualmente.

“Bien, hablaré con Brainy” chistó Nia, volviendo a sentarse frente a su computadora “No te prometo nada"

* * *

Convencer a Brainy resultó enserio difícil, pese a estar muy interesado en pasar algunas horas a solas con Nia. Finalmente, se rindió, no sin antes someter a Kara a una cátedra de una hora sobre los cuidados y necesidades de su hija.

“Tienes algo de jugo y potes de comida para bebés. A ella le encanta el de mango" señaló, la morena, revisando el bolso un vez más “Biberones, algunos cambios de ropa, pañales, y este es Streaky Jr” dijo, levantando al peluche de gato “Te recomiendo que no lo pierdas de vista, es co-dependiente"

Streaky Jr fue un regalo de J'onn. Era un peluche extremadamente suave, de un color azul verdoso bastante extraño. Todos, con excepción del marciano, claro esta; pensaron que no era muy lindo. Pero en cuanto tocó las manos de Hope, ella lo amó a muerte. Ahora Streaky Jr era irremplazable.

“¿Dónde esta Brainy?” preguntó Kara, colocándose la bolsa al hombro.

“En el dormitorio” respondió Nia “Si hay algo en el mundo que ella ame más que a este peluche es a… ya sabes quién” explicó con una mueca “Si lo ve, no podrás salir de aquí con ella"

La rubia asintió con comprensión “Bien, estoy lista”

“Ok. Aquí tienes” Nia le pasó la bebé a Kara y ésta intentó aferrarse a su madre, con una expresión confundida “Hoy pasarás el día con tía Kara, yeyyy" 

Hope hizo pucheros y la rubia casi entró en pánico. 

“¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija, Danvers!” acusó la morena, con el entrecejo fruncido.

“Te juro que nada” ella también quería saberlo. Por amor a Rao “Vamos, Hope, la pasaremos bien, veremos La dama y el vagabundo, te leeré ‘El universo elegante' de Brien Greene. Además estará la tía Lena” dijo besando su cabeza repetidamente.

Hope se mantuvo calmada, y cuando la rubia le pasó a Streaky Jr, incluso sonrió.

“Siiii… no estas llevándolo contigo si estás pensando volar” comentó Nia, arrastrando las palabras.

“¿Por qué?”

Nia distrajo a su hija para quitarle el peluche y colocarlo en la seguridad de la bolsa “Está en la fase en la que disfruta arrojar cosas al suelo para verte recogerlas. No quiero que tengas que volar en picada con ella cuando lo suelte a doscientos metros del suelo”

* * *

Siendo franca, la paella valenciana tradicional no parecía ser tan compleja. La prepararía una hora y media antes de que Lena llegase a casa. Todo saldría perfecto. 

O eso creía.

Inició bien. Eran las 8 y su novia no llegaría hasta la 1. Eso le dejaba casi 4 horas para ganarse la confianza de Hope y el tiempo suficiente para preparar la paella. Nia la había alimentado antes de recogerla, por lo que solo se sentó con ella para ver ‘La dama y el vagabundo’. Haciéndola bailar, ocasionalmente. 

Pasadas las diez y media, se suponía que debía darle de comer una pequeña merienda. Así que sacó los implementos "Mmm, mango, yumi" celebró, abriendo el frasco. Colocó a Hope sobre su falda y llevó la papilla a su boca, haciendo sonidos de avión. Ella los aceptó gustosamente, durante tres cucharadas. Luego comenzó a quejarse “Aww ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres el de mango?¿quieres un poco de agua?¿O es tu pañal?” 

No bebió más que un par de sorbos. Por lo que revisó su pañal. Estaba limpio, por cierto. Aunque acostarla no fue la mejor idea, porque se quejó aun más alto. 

Kara la levantó inmediatamente, rebuscando entre sus potes de comida para intentar encontrar el que más le gustase. Se estaba quedando sin alternativas cuando vio los biberones. 

Debido a la prisa intentó calentar uno con su visión láser pero se extra limitó, teniendo que recurrir a su aliento gélido luego. Por supuesto, eso rompió la botella. 

Tuvo mejor suerte la segunda vez pero, para ese momento, los gimoteos de la bebé se habían convertido en un llanto desesperado.

Y entonces, ocurrió el desastre. 

Rehusándose a admitir la derrota, Kara fue por Streaky Jr, colocándolo en las manitos de Hope para intentar alimentarla mientras la mecía pero ella lo dejó caer inadvertidamente, y despues se sacudió para recuperarlo. Así que, de un segundo a otro, tuvo que balancear un bebé y una botella de vidrio, muy bruscamente. 

La puso en posición vertical y apenas comenzaba a consolarla, cuando vomitó. 

A ella misma, a Kara y, para su mala suerte, a Streaky Jr.

Obviamente lo metió a la lavadora. Y cómo estaba destinado a suceder, 15 minutos más tarde, sacó el cadáver cubierto de pelusa de lo que alguna vez fue el peluche favorito de su sobrina. 

Eran poco más de las 11. Por lo que, limpió a la bebé y a ella misma. Escondió los restos del peluche y dedicó la media hora que le restaba a calmarla “Lo siento mucho" le susurró al bebé que todavía gimoteaba en sus brazos “Yo quería probar algo y tu mereces algo mejor” Dicho esto, flotó a centímetros del suelo para mecerla con suavidad.

Fue como magia. Hope dejo de llorar inmediatamente “¿Te gusta volar?” preguntó, acomodándola mejor sobre su pecho “Si, a mi también me calma" 

La bebé se quedó dormida y para cuando llegó Lena, encontró el loft con un exquisito olor a paella recién hecha y a las dos personas más adorables del mundo, durmiendo abrazadas en el sillón.


End file.
